Suite Pretty Cure♪
is a Japanese anime series and the eighth series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation, the series premiered on February 6, 2011, replacing ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! on its initial timeslot. Also known as Chiến binh âm nhạc (Music Warrior) In Vietnam. 스위트 프리큐어♪ (Suite Pretty Cure'♪') in South Korea. Suite 光之美少女♪ ''(Suite Pretty Cure♪') in Taiwan and Hong Kong and '''มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อย พริตตี้เคียว ปี 8 (Miracle Girl Pretty Cure Season 8'')' 'in' 'Thailand. The series theme is music. Plot :Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes'' Hibiki and Kanade are two friends who grew up together in Kanon Town. Though their personalities are very different, they share one thing in common: A connection to music. No matter how different they are or how much their differences cause them to quarrel, they both continue to share loving hearts. One day they meet Hummy, who is sent to the Human World from Major Land to collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness. They have to instantly transform into Pretty Cures to resist the threats and evil music from Mephisto. Can they stop the Melody of Sorrow from disrupting their peaceful town, and can their warped friendship measure up to the bonds of Pretty Cure? Characters Pretty Cure * is 14 years old and has a cheerful personality. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular, the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is . * is 14 years old, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is an excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She dreams of being a pastry chef and taking over her parents' shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cat paws. Her alter ego is . * / is a former Cat-like Fairy of Songs. Although she was born in Major Land and knows Hummy, she, at some point, betrayed Major Land and allied with Mephisto. She then realizes her mistakes and betrays Mephisto for Hummy's sake. Her strong feelings of friendship with Hummy turned her into a Cure and now a human. Her alter ego is . * is a student in Kanon Elementary, same class with Minamino Souta. She is very mature for her age, but also very cold and not above handing out lectures, particularly towards Hibiki and Kanade. She masks as a mysterious fighter who rescues Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm since episode 11 and attacks with colorful piano keys. She often assists the Pretty Cures if they are trapped, but leaves them to finish off the Negatones. Her origin and status are unknown, and she has declared that she won't partner herself with the Pretty Cures until the moment is right. She also doesn't seem to speak, as her Fairy Tone partner, Dodory, does all the talking. In the event of episode 35, to stop Mephisto's riot, she declares her identity and claims that she is Mephisto's daughter. She turned into Cure Muse and awoken her father from his hypnosis. She rejected to join the Cures, but when they say that she's not alone, she decides to fight along with them. Her alter ego is and the Mask Cure. Mascots * is a female cat-like Fairy of Songs and the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. She is the annual singer of the Melody of Happiness and Best friend of Siren. Hummy is sent to the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness and she met both Kanade and Hibiki to help her collect. *The are nine creatures with different colors, each of which is named after a different note. They lend their powers to Pretty Cure in different ways. Minor Land * is the king of the Minor Land. He attempts to make the Melody of Happiness into the Melody of Sadness to turn all worlds tragic and to fulfill his taste of music. He was actually a pawn and was hypnotized. Before he was brainwashed, he was the King of Major land and husband of Aphodite and father of Ako. He soon was back to normal and dearly loves Ako very much. * is a trio, who worked for Mephisto, and also worked with Siren. They sing in unison rather than speak individually. However, they do speak individually sometimes. They used to work in Major Land as the Three Musketeers, but they betrayed Major Land and joined Mesphisto and their mission is to gather the Notes to make the Melody of Sadness. The members are: ** - Is one of the members. He has a deep voice when singing. He has a green beard, which has a similar haircut as his hair. ** - Is one of the members. He is smart and has a cool personality. He has long, blue hair. ** - Is one of the members. He has a high pitched voice when singing. After his friends and Mephisto turn good again, he is revealed to be the spy from Noise of Evil, however, later he turns good again. He has pink hair. * is the actual enemy behind the operation. He has three forms: P-chan, beast and humanoid. *'Negatone' is the monsters summoned in this series, whenever a note is attached to an object. Others * is the queen of the nation "Major Land". She hosts the anniversary of the Melody of Happiness to pray for the peace of all worlds. She is the wife of Mephisto and mother of Ako. * is the president of the sweets club, and Kanade refers to her as the "Queen of Sweets". She does not seem to like to be addressed so formally, however, and asks Kanade to call her by her first name. * is Kanade's younger brother. While he seems to get on Kanade's nerves she really does care for him. * is the leader of the "musical princes" orchestra club. he is very popular with the girls, including Kanade who has a crush on him. * is one of Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen's classmates, she plays on the soccer team with Hibiki and appears to have a close relationship with her. Items *'Cure Module' - A transformation device used by all four Cures. *'Miracle Belltier' - A rod-like weapon used by Melody. *'Fantastic Belltier' - A rod-like weapon used by Rhythm. *'Love Guitar Rod' - A rod-like weapon used by Beat. Locations * - is the home place of Hummy and Siren. The annual concert of the Melody of Happiness is hosted here by the queen of the land, Aphrodite, in order to keep the world in peace. * - is the place where the evil king Noise, his minions, and his kingdom reside. * - The homeplace of Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade. Kanon Town is known as "The Town of Music". * - is the high school Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and many other characters in Suite Pretty Cure♪ attend. Hibiki's father Dan works at the school as a music teacher and conductor for the popular quintet group, Musical Princes. * - an Elementary school attended by Minamino Souta & Shirabe Ako. * - Bakery is known for its cupcakes, home of the Minamoto family, including Kanade & Souta * - Home of Shirabe Otokichi & adopted home of Ako after she's forced to flee Major Land; also home of the pipe organ maintained to protect Major Land in time of need. Trivia *Phonetically "suite" sounds the same as "sweet" in Japanese and English. In addition to that, Kanade and her family specialize in making sweets. *Most of the episode titles have some kind of sound or onomatopoeia at the beginning of it. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' had some of its episodes delayed. This was caused by the 8.9 Magnitude Earthquake that hit Japan on March 11th, 2011. Gallery Merchandise External Links *Toei Animation Official Site for Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Japanese) *TV Asahi Official Site for Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Japanese) Video Opening(s) Ending(s) es:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Gallery